Midnight Angst V2
by Silent Uke Fuu
Summary: Midnight Angst V2


**Midnight Angst**

Anzu hummed as she walked to the park. She went there every week, since the moonlight cast a beautiful glow throughout the trees. Anzu was wondering why Yami hadn't answer his cell phone when she called him. He was usually awake at this time of night, too. "Yami, what about Anzu?"

"What about her?" The girl giggled. "What if she sees us?" Anzu stopped dead in her tracks. She recognized those voices.. It was Yami, and her best friend, Serenity. She giggled loudly, at something Yami did. She strained her ears to hear what else they were saying. "Well, wouldn't she be really upset if she saw us making out?" "Nah, I broke up with her last week!" After she heard Yami say that, she let silent tears fall as she mumbled, "No.. You asked me to marry you last week.."

Yami heard the whisper, and froze. He gasped, and ran through the thin line of bushes, only to see Anzu's fleeing figure. He ran after her, slowly catching up to her. Serenity looked sadly as Yami ran after Anzu. "Oh, well.. Guess I'll go bug Duke."

When Yami caught up with Anzu, he grabbed her arm. He didn't want her to get away again. "Just let me go, Yami! You don't have to marry me if you don't want to! FINE! You just didn't have to cheat on me!" Anzu looked away as she bit her lip to keep more tears from flowing. "Anzu, I'm sorry..." "No your NOT!" As Anzu said that, she pulled off her engagement ring, threw it at the ground, and ran. Yami just stared at her fleeing figure as he broke down on the ground crying. "Anzu... Ra, what have I done!"

_:With Anzu:_

Anzu sat on the steps of her apartment, sobbing her eyes out. "Anzu..?" Anzu looked up quickly, thinking it might have been Yami. She was about to flee, when she met a pair of brown eyes staring at her in concern.

"Ryou..?" Anzu said. Ryou noticed her tears, and asked, "What happened...? Are you alright..?" Anzu quietly wiped at her eyes with her palm and gently smiled at Ryou. "Nothing is wrong.." Anzu got up and started to open her apartment door, when she turned back towards Ryou. "You can come in if you want, Ryou.. I'll fix some tea if you like, too.."

Ryou smiled slightly and walked in with Anzu. But after the door was shut he grabbed her arm before she headed to the kitchen. He signed and said, "Anzu, I need to confess.. I know why you were crying... You saw Serenity and Yami... I'm sorry..." Anzu stood still, and paled slightly. "How did you..?" Ryou slightly smiled.

"I follwed you, since I saw you on my way home from the store... I didn't think it would be alright for you to be wandering around at night alone..." He looked down. "Ryou.." Ryou looked up with tears and anger in his eyes. "Anzu... I swear I am going to hurt Yami. He is going to pay for making you suffer like this!"

Ryou opened the door and dashed toward his home quickly. Anzu was a little worried. "Uh-oh.. I wonder what Ryou's going to do to Yami..." Anzu sighed gently, and leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor. "Oh god.."

_:With Ryou:_

Ryou arrived at his house and searched through his dresser drawers.. "Where is it?" Ryou thought angrily. He grinned as he pulled something out. "Ah! Here it is.." Ryou grinned evilly, as he put it in his coat pocket. Ryou got up and headed toward the front door. "I'll make Yami PAY for making her suffer..."

_:Later With Ryou:_

Ryou walked along the sidewalk. To get to the park, Ryou would have to pass Anzu's house. 'I think I should check up on Anzu..' When Ryou got up to Anzu's house, he fished out a key from his left pocket, and put it in Anzu's lock. (All of Anzu's friends had keys to her house, and vise-versa, just in case.)

When Ryou entered the house, he was shocked to see no body to be there. He then saw a note on the table... Ryou walked over to it and picked it up, quickly scanning it. Ryou's eyes widened with fear. 'Oh god.. Anzu!' Ryou got up and ran toward the Domino Park.

Ryou really hoped Yami was also there... He might be the only one able to stop Anzu from doing this... Ryou ran as fast as he could, with the note clenched in his hand. He stumpled, as he heard somebody shout, "Anzu!" He turned, to look at the person. "Yami?" "You're looking for Anzu, too?" Yami looked shocked at him. Ryou glared at him and held the gun in his right pocket. "Yeah.. All because of what you did to her, you bastard!" Yami looked at him for a while, then looked down.

"You saw, huh...?" "Yes, I saw it... Look, we have to find Anzu, NOW!" "I know... I saw the note.. Thats why I'm looking for her right now..." Ryou grimaced and said, "You know that this is all your fault, right?" Yami let a silent tear fall from his face as he murmured, "Yes... I know..." Ryou looked at his watch and gaped. "I have no time for this!"

Ryou pulled his gun out of his front pocket and aimed at Yami's head, while Yami's eyes went wide with panic and fear. "Bye, Yami... This is for fucking around." Yami started sweating as Ryou started to pull the trigger. There was a loud shot that rang through the woods. Ryou looked in his left hand, and he pales again.

'Anzu!' Ryou ran as fast as he could toward the river... It was almost Midnight! Then Ryou heard a loud splash and tears ran down his face. He dropped the note as he dashed to where the edge of the river.. He saw a woman's float quickly down the river, colliding with rocks. "Anzu...?"

"No.. Anzu, NO! I love you! You cant' leave me... Please no..." Ryou looked down at the ground, and saw one last note besides her... It was folded, and had 'Ryou' written on it. "You left me a note...?"

Ryou opened it, crying. It was like what she had written on the note that was at her house, but... It said she loved him dearly... "Anzu..." Ryou felt like dieing, but he had used his last bullet on Yami...Then Ryou quickly turned to the river. 'I can still join Anzu...' Ryou closed his eyes, as he fell over the edge.. To be with his love.

_**THE END**_

(A/n; Decided to re-write it to make it better. Be happy.)


End file.
